


Twilight, but told by God

by ali123l



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), god p.o.v, it follows the twilight story but then god goes on its own journey, midnight sun spoilers, the original character is literally god sorry not sorry, this is a mistake truly, this wasn't meant to have plot but it sort of does, we hate ms cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali123l/pseuds/ali123l
Summary: For millennia I've simply existed, that is, until an inconsequential girl in an inconsequential town drew my attention.Who is this girl?How did she draw my attention like this?Will I be able to solve this mystery before she meets her end?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	Twilight, but told by God

For years, I’ve simply existed. Not paying attention to the millennia passing me by. The Earth has gotten so dull, so predictable. Many times I’ve debated ending it, starting the universe anew. A few times, I actually started an apocalypse. Something always held me back though, I gave these beings life, how could I be so cruel as to just take it away only because I’m bored?

For years, I’ve simply existed and then suddenly, I felt  _ it, _ just as I felt  _ it _ when I was pulled from the darkness of the void into this universe. Interest. What could it be? What could possibly interest me? An omniscient being? All knowing and infallible? 

I looked closer and saw… a girl. An ordinary girl. Bella Swan. For the first time in my eternity, I felt confusion. I knew the feeling well, just as I know everything, but it felt wrong, foreign. As if my body wasn’t made to feel it. I knew everything about her and yet, I felt as if I knew nothing. How did she pique my interest? Both her past and her present were truly unremarkable. Sure, she was more selfless, more caring, than most, but there have been many selfless people before her and there will be many selfless people after her. 

She is sitting in a lunchroom of a small town school. Forks, a tiny town full of legends, but there are so many like it in the world. What could possibly be interesting about a high school girl? Who was she? What is she staring at? Maybe the answer lies there.

Ah. Vampires. “Vegetarian” vampires. It’s amusing, I think, that they choose to fight their own nature. But this doesn’t dissuade my confusion, humans and vampires cross paths all the time, especially the “vegetarian” ones. What is it about this girl? 

“Who are they?” She asks her friend. 

One of the vampires, Edward, looked up. He's a mind-reader. This is going to be good.

The friend… uh… Jessica explained the Cullens’ cover-story. Adopted kids. Small town doctor. They’re all together. Blah blah blah blah blah, I  _ know  _ Jessica. I  _ know.  _ Please, I just want to know why this girl is so interesting! What is it about her? 

Well, the mind reader should be trying to read her mind by now at least, I can at least get a kick out of his frustration a little bit. There he goes. Trying to read her mind.  _ And he can’t _ ! Wonderful! Hilarious! Cured me of my boredom for an entire 5 seconds. 

As lunch crawled to a close, I watched them both. A mind reader and a shield, this  _ could actually  _ be interesting. That’s where the fun lies, right? The vampires left first, discarding their food-props. Edward went off to biology and Bella….  _ Ohhh,  _ she’s also going to biology! I don’t have to wait for them to interact again! Am I feeling relief? I’m feeling relief. Hmm.

The only empty seat in that class is next to Edward. I felt excited at the prospect. After eons of not feeling, this was overwhelming. How long has it been? Too long, I think. 

**_ NO!  _ **

Bella walked in front of the air-heater. Not her. No, not her. You can’t kill her. Why can’t he kill her? Why do I care? I didn’t see any way he could deny his thirst. How did I miss this earlier? Her blood called to him unlike any other. It sang beautiful siren songs. It was the sheer force of his will that was keeping him in his seat but I knew he couldn’t do this any longer. Run, Bella,  _ please _ run.  _ Why _ do I  _ care? _

She saw his face then. Good, she will run, she will be terrified. There is no way she can see him and not be scared for her life. Edward hesitated, he saw his reflection in her eyes, he saw the monster. He does not like seeing himself as a monster. It didn’t help much. He was going to kill her. The first interesting thing in such a long time. Gone. Forever. If I could, I would be crying. Wailing. The sorrow that ripped through me, it’s as if I never understood sadness until this point. Which should be impossible, of course, because I’m literally God, and yet…hmm... there was no time to think about this now.

She walked over to him, she’s not running for the hills, as she should be. I can’t look, but also, I can’t look away. I watched with horror. Terrified of the boredom coming back, terrified that I will never solve the mystery of this girl. I was certain now, that the mystery doesn’t involve the silence of her mind, because if she is to die now, it doesn’t matter that Edward can’t hear her thoughts. He was scheming, trying to figure out the best way to kill her. I have never regretted giving people free will as much as I do now. I can’t stop him, I can only watch. 

A student slamming a folder shut which caused a quick gust of wind. Salvation. A moment of clarity for Edward. Use it. Make an excuse. Leave. Don’t come back. Stay away from my mystery. Focus on Carlisle, focus on the quiet disappointment in his mind should you give in. Focus on your hate of the monster within you and _ leave _ . 

She sat down next to him. He’s not leaving, but he _ is  _ fighting. Is it possible? Can I be proved wrong? Is Edward going to win the fight within himself? 

She thinks she smells bad. 

_ She thinks she smells bad! _

She truly couldn’t be further from the truth, could she? She let her hair fall between them. She thinks the smell of her strawberry shampoo will save her. It won’t. It only makes everything worse and I wish I had the ability to scream. 

Edward stops breathing. It helps and it doesn’t. If I had muscles, they would all be tense. He can’t resist. He won’t be able to and now, he can’t run either. Every muscle in his body is tense and he and I both know that the second he relaxes any one of them, Bella is done for. 

Despair! As exciting as this situation is, I can feel the boredom on the edges, threatening me. Soon this mystery girl will cease to exist and I will be plunged back into it. Merely existing, not thinking, not feeling. For the first time ever, I wish for a body, I want eyes to cry with. A mouth to shout with. Legs to kick with. Arms to hold myself together with. I cannot go back to the way things were. Were I not a God, I would pray. All the power in the universe and yet, I feel truly powerless. I have to watch and hope Edward is strong enough, even though I know he isn’t. The allure of Bella’s blood is too much. There is no way he can resist, but, for the first time in my existence, I’m in denial. 

The hour passed slowly. My hope never dwindled. Bella carefully took notes. She knew the topic. She needed a distraction. To her, Edward’s ire was incomprehensible. Edward never relaxed. Never took a breath. Every second that passed was a gift. Every second that passed, I spent trying to figure out why this girl piqued my interest. I didn’t have long. Was it her death? Did I need to see this? If so, what for? What can I do about it, really? Any of my previous attempts to change the course of the world have only made it worse. 

Edward continued to scheme. Maybe he should wait? Lure her outside, then the rest of the class wouldn’t need to become collateral damage. No, he decided, Mike Newton, a boy obsessed with Bella, would notice. Could he wait longer? Wait for her at her home? I would welcome any additional time with the girl. I do not enjoy being confused. He reasoned with himself, if he waited at her home, he wouldn’t need to rush. That’s how he spent the hour, the slowest hour in all of existence, figuring out the best way to plunge me back into boredom.  


Bella looked at Edward, his earlier hate couldn’t have been directed at her, could it? Except, it was. She has never seen hate like it and I doubt she ever would again, because when she saw it, she blushed in embarrassment. As the blood flowed to her cheeks Edward’s tense muscles moved to attack, only for an instant, but in that tiny fraction of a second, I lost the ability to think. 

The mystery: gone. 

The boredom: back. 

How will I go back to existing the way I have? How long has it been? Not even two hours, and yet, everything has changed. My sole purpose in existence has shifted. This mystery girl has stolen away my focus. Who is she? Why do I care?

For the first time in my existence, I was wrong… and I was  _ happy about it.  _ Edward didn’t attack Bella. The mystery girl was safe, for now. He shot up from his seat and walked out, a little too fast to pass as human, but no one paid him any mind. The Cullens were freaks, who cares? 

_ I was wrong!  _ Me! A God! Wrong! Mistaken! How? Was it this girl? It had to be. Isabella Swan. It was impossible that she had survived but I saw it with my own eyes. She should be dead. How did Edward resist the temptation? How was he able to deny his very own nature so strongly? It has to be the girl. I know now what drew my interest to this small inconsequential town. Me! Wrong! How impossibly surprising! One mystery closed, another opens: how is it possible that I was wrong? How is it that this girl defied death itself?  


Edward hid in his car, he was thinking clearly thanks to the fresh air. He could see a way out of this mess and I was glad. He was confident he could avoid Bella. I almost believed him, almost believed his plan could work.  


Bella went to her next class, gym. As she watched the four volleyball games, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She stumbled into something terrible. Her fate has forever been changed. Now that I know I can be wrong I can’t be certain, but her fate is intertwined with Edward’s now. He will not be able to stop thinking about her with the way she smells to him and I need all the time I can get to unravel the mystery of this girl. I wish to rid myself of this confusion.

As she walked to the office anxiety rose within me. Edward was in the office, putting his plan into action. One witness, Ms. Cope. A human who’s death I wouldn’t mourn, considering the thoughts she had about Edward, who, for all intents and purposes, was only 17. ‘ _ Too young.’  _ You’re right Ms Cope, he is too young, what is  _ wrong _ with you? Would he feel the same way? He had once. He didn’t notice Bella’s entrance, he thought it was a random student.

I’m not sure whether that’s a good or bad thing. On the one hand, I had a few extra seconds to unravel the mystery. On the other, maybe if he had noticed her, he could have reacted quickly enough to stop breathing, before the scent of her blood could reach him, and I would have a few  _ more _ extra seconds to unravel the mystery. 

There is no way he can deny his nature now, with only a single witness. Especially one so vile.

A girl opened the door quickly and closed it again. I paid her no mind, who she is, why she did that, it doesn’t matter to me at the moment. As vast as my mind is, as much information I can juggle at once, I am incapable of caring about anything else but the fact that Edward can smell Bella now. She’s in danger again.

He should have paid better attention.

He should have realised the mind behind him is silent.

Idiot. Fool. Asshole. He’s going to kill my mystery girl. 

I debated ending the world, right here and right now. Starting it over, exactly the same except for one exception: Carlisle would never find Edward. The girl could live then, I would have time to figure her out. For a split second I relished the joy I felt, a perfect solution! Then, doubt began to set in. Would the mystery girl remain a mystery without the vampire boy?  


“Never mind, then. I can see that it’s impossible. Thank you so much for your help.”

HOW?!

Who is this girl, who dances with death? 

“How did your first day go, dear?” Ms. Cope asked. Wretched woman. 

“Fine.” Bella was a terrible liar. I felt sorry for her again. She didn’t, couldn’t, understand.

The Cullen family were already waiting for Edward. He rushed to leave the school, to leave Bella, far behind him. Good. He thought of her as his own personal demon, tormenting him. He was wrong,  _ he  _ was  _ her _ demon, her tormentor, pulling her closer and closer to her death. How could he not see that? My mystery girl had come so close, too close, to her demise. I would interfere, I truly would, but it wouldn’t go well. It never does. Regardless, without the threat of death, the mystery girl is a mystery no longer.  


Bella drove home on the verge of tears.

Edward’s family were concerned. He was behaving oddly, who wouldn’t be after a day like that.  _ I  _ was behaving oddly after a day like that. 

“You’re leaving?” Alice asked, she had seen the future.

“Am I?”

"Oh"

Her vision spun into something that can’t happen. Won’t happen. I hoped, but I was wrong once already. Bella truly has turned everything on its head. Logically, I knew I should want the girl to be in danger again, I had a mystery to solve, but it Bella dies, the mystery will be over and I will be bored again.  


“Oh”

The vision spun further, the inside of Bella’s home, Edward, stalking closer…

“Stop!” He was losing his grip on his control. 

Please Edward. Please don’t lose your grip on your control. I don’t understand the mystery yet, I so very much need to understand the mystery. 

Alice’s vision shifted. The girl was safe again. Thank you.

He dropped them off near their house and went to face Carlisle, to face his shame. Which is noble, I guess, for a man who almost murdered the girl who has somehow become my sole focus in barely 3 hours. Has it really been that short a time? To think that not so long ago, my entire existence was wholly encompassed by inescapable boredom. 

Carlisle, of course, was understanding, as is his nature.

And so, Edward ran away from Forks.

Wait, he took a car.

And so, Edward drove away from Forks.

Good. Don’t come back. I need to solve my mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry and also you're welcome.


End file.
